


Два крысиных короля

by fandomHarrySeverus2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, harryseverus2018_2lvlmidi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarrySeverus2018/pseuds/fandomHarrySeverus2018
Summary: У предательства Питера Петтигрю были свои мотивы. Как и у Северуса Снейпа были причины перейти на сторону Дамблдора.





	Два крысиных короля

Самым впечатляющим, самым значимым воспоминанием в жизни Питера Петтигрю, оказавшим влияние на всю его дальнейшую жизнь, стала гибель крыс, которую ему пришлось наблюдать в детстве. 

Тупая и нерасторопная самка не сумела вовремя убежать, а героически-преданный своей паре самец сам выбрал свою судьбу, предпочтя умереть вместе с ней.

Но в детстве Питер считал, что самец погиб по собственной глупости.

Питер тогда гостил у своего дяди-сквиба, который жил в маггловском поселке. Дядя владел небольшой фермой, худо-бедно управляясь на ней в одиночку, но связей с магической частью своей семьи не терял: помощь сестры-ведьмы, матери Питера, принимал охотно и ее магию использовал при каждом удобном случае; племянника принимал у себя часто, обеспечивая здоровой деревенской едой, воспитывал как умел и работой нагружал в меру. 

Однажды дядя послал Питера убрать в сарае — раньше там содержались свиньи, потом дядя перестал их разводить и в сарай сбрасывал ненужный хлам да складывал дрова для камина. Дядя решил однажы перенести их в другое место, поближе к дому — Питер справился с несложной работой быстро; он уже добрался почти до самого пола, разбирая поленницу, когда из-под его руки вдруг метнулись серые хвостатые тени и рванули к выходу. 

Питер заорал диким голосом — больше от неожиданности, чем от страха. 

Всего-навсего две крысы — одна помельче, вторая покрупнее. 

Дядя, находившийся неподалеку, быстро сориентировался и закрыл дверь — но одна из крыс, более юркая, успела выскочить на свободу. А вот другая оказалась менее удачливой. В тщетной попытке спастись она заметалась вдоль стены, попыталась взобраться на нее, высоко подпрыгнув; потом почему-то бросилась к Питеру — по штанине успела пробраться к курточке. 

Питер стряхнул с себя наглую крысу и она тут же оказалась отброшена в сторону ударом дядиной лопаты: тот безжалостно размозжил ей голову и направился к разобранной поленнице. 

— Надо же, только недавно потравил, — сплюнув, раздавил каблуком сапога несколько розовых крысят, вяло шевелящихся в утрамбованном гнезде из опилков, соломы и обрывков старой ветоши. — Откуда ж вы беретесь только, мерзкие твари? 

Дядя принялся ворошить крысиное гнездо, проверяя, не осталось ли еще кого из крысиного выводка.

Питер отвел взгляд от грязной лопаты и уставился на мертвую крысу — первый испуг, обусловленный неожиданностью, прошел, и теперь ему было даже обидно, что дурацкая крыса погибла так глупо. Зачем она попыталась запрыгнуть на него — вместо того, чтобы сразу же, со всех ног, броситься к выходу вслед за той, второй крысой, более умной и расторопной?  
Или спрятаться в куче поленьев и как-нибудь переждать, пока они с дядей уйдут? 

Питер даже искренне порадовался, что второй крысе удалось сбежать. Найдет себе теперь другой дом, обустроит новое гнездышко...

Отвращения мертвая крыса не вызывала. Крупная, темно-серого цвета, с неопрятно свалявшейся шерсткой на спине и светлой на брюшке. Удары лопаты сплющили ее тельце, но крови из нее почти не вытекло — только немного у самой головы. 

Дядя, расправившись с крысятами, пинком отбросил труп крысы в сторону, подальше от Питера, к куче мусора. 

— Потом уберу. Пойдем, Питер, не бойся, — буркнул он. 

Питер и не боялся совсем. С чего бы? Вот жалко было глупую крысу, это да. 

Когда дядя распахнул дверь сарая, намереваясь выйти, вторая крыса, которой удалось сбежать раньше, вдруг быстро скользнув меж его тяжелых сапог, заскочила обратно — чтобы немедля бесславно погибнуть под ударами все той же дядиной лопаты. 

— Но... Но у нее же получилось спастись! Она же убежала! — расплакался Питер, глядя на второе безжизненное тельце. — Почему она вернулась? 

— Это самец, вон, поменьше ее будет. Самка его здесь осталась, вот к ней и вернулся, — объяснил дядя. — Видишь ли, малыш — иногда и мерзкие крысы получше людей бывают. Крысюк этот, вон, верный своей паре оказался...

Питер это запомнил. Но про себя решил — крысюк, хоть и повел себя благородно, все же подох совершенно зря. Он оказался не умнее своей подружки. Глупый. Толстая и неповоротливая самка вовсе не стоила того, чтобы отдать за нее жизнь. 

Хорошо, что он, Питер, — не крыса, а маг. И он умный. А когда вырастет, то свою верность подарит кому-нибудь такому же умному и сильному, как и он сам. Станет другом лучшему волшебнику в мире и будет жить с ним долго и счастливо, не связываясь с глупыми самками. 

Верность, конечно, достойна уважения. А вот жизнь достойна бережного отношения — она у волшебника одна, и если на тебя замахнулся лопатой тот, кто сильнее, ты обречен.

Впервые столкнувшись с жестокостью мира, Питер сделал свои выводы. Но увиденное успело оставить неизгладимый след на его судьбе, отпечататься в ауре и повлиять на будущее. 

К тому времени, когда пришло время отправляться в Хогвартс, Питер мечтал о собственной стае. В смысле, о настоящиих верных друзьях. 

Но первым встретил врага.

"Чужой!" — что-то внутри Питера заставило его в один момент возненавидеть тощего неухоженного мальчика с большим носом. Возникло нестерпимо острое желание вцепиться в него зубами, прогнать со своей территории, не позволить даже приближаться впредь... А еще лучше — уничтожить. 

Перед ним была крыса, такая же, как и он сам — но в то же время другая. Крыса-одиночка.

Неправильная крыса. И жалкое зрелище — сродни больному животному, которому не место среди здоровых.

Стоило ли удивляться, что там же, в Хогвартс-экспрессе, его стаей стали мальчишки, воспылавшие к этой крысе той же ненавистью, что и он сам?

***

 

Северусу Снейпу иногда приходило в голову, что он ничем не отличается от обычной помойной крысы: питается объедками, прячется в любую щель при приближении отца или злых соседских мальчишек и ненавидит всех вокруг. И к нему, как и к грязной вонючей крысе, окружающие относились с отвращением. Единственное отличие было в том, что крысы жили дружными стаями, а он терпеть не мог постороннего присутствия рядом.

Пока не встретил Лили.

Она единственная не отвернулась от него. Не посмотрела, как на мерзкое животное. Не захотела держаться от него на расстоянии.

И Северус понял, что его жизнь безоговорочно и навсегда принадлежит ей: он перегрызет горло любому ради нее, бросит все блага мира к ее ногам, без колебаний отдаст ей свою жизнь.

Пусть ни одна человеческая стая не принимает его сейчас — плевать, он вырастет и создаст собственную стаю, сильную и наглую. Он станет лидером в ней. И королевой в этой стае будет Лили.

Воплотить мечту в жизнь оказалось непросто: уже в Хогвартс-экспрессе ему пришлось схлестнуться с противным пухлощеким уродом с настоящими крысиными повадками — но тот, каким бы мерзким ни был, казался крысой отнюдь не с помойки, а домашней, избалованной и холеной тварью. Его хотелось загрызть на месте, и Мерлин знает, скольких сил стоило Северусу сдержать свои инстинкты! До определенного момента — у крысюка оказалась своя стая, и один из ублюдков этой стаи немедленно попытался перетянуть к себе его Лили.

Северус понял, что это война — и ему придется одному держать оборону против четырех.

Но он был умной помойной крысой, повидавшей многое и выживающей в любых условиях, предпочитая нападать со спины, подло и неумолимо. Он так легко не сдастся.

Он никому не отдаст свою Лили.

Он будет бороться за ее сердце до последнего.

***

 

Компанию Джеймса Поттера и Сириуса Блэка Питер поначалу принял только потому, что почувствовал в них союзников в противостоянии со Снейпом. Чуть позже, когда его человеческая сущность взяла верх над странным животным инстинктом, требующим загрызть чужака, он счел подходящим их общество еще и с точки зрения собственной выгоды — оба происходили из богатых и достаточно влиятельных чистокровных родов. Ну, и если довеском к ним шел довольно посредственный, хоть и старательный Ремус Люпин... он, Питер, — умный и терпеливый. Ради собственного будущего и удачной компании во время учебы этого мямлю вполне можно было терпеть. 

Решение оказалось правильным — выбор друзей действительно был идеальным. Самовлюбленный заносчивый Джеймс, поддерживаемый красавчиком Сириусом, плевал на правила — но при этом он и его друзья стали любимчиками всего Хогвартса. Да еще и сам директор неизменно делал им поблажки. 

Все они были удивительно талантливыми — каждый в своем деле. Джеймс в артефакторике, Люпин — в сборе и систематизации знаний, Сириус... Сириус просто был лучшим. Во всем. А еще красивым. Хоть и слегка несдержанным на язык и любителем помахать кулаками по поводу и без.

Стая, которую выбрал себе Питер Петтигрю, не была идеальной во всех отношениях — но это была его, Питера, стая, членов которой он узнавал по запаху, он был верен им и готов на все ради них.

Самая лучшая стая в мире. 

Больше всего Питер проводил время с Сириусом — когда тот не следовал преданной собачонкой за Джеймсом, конечно. С Питером Сириус предпочитал развлекаться, исследуя Хогвартс: они оба обладали каким-то сверхъестественным чутьем, сродни звериному. Ни один потайной ход в замке не остался скрытым от них, кучу секретных мест им удалось исследовать самосоятельно, при этом благополучно избежав массу скрытых ловушек. 

Джеймс и Ремус не всегда рыскали по подземельям вместе с ними: Джеймс волочился за Эванс, а Люпин корпел над учебниками. 

А вот Питеру нравилось оставаться наедине с Сириусом — когда Джеймса не было рядом, тот становился совсем другим. Конечно, злые шутки и язвительность никуда не исчезали, но то заискивающее обожание и желание во всем походить на Джеймса, угодить ему, заслужить одобрение — испарялись как по волшебству. Во время их вылазок внимание Сириуса полностью принадлежало только Питеру. 

Когда двигающаяся лестница в любой момент может уйти из-под ног, когда в старом заброшенном классе у входа в тайный коридор легко можно нарваться на не самое безобидное проклятие, или угодить в ловушку в темноте — приходится учиться доверять товарищу. Особенно, если этот товарищ обладает невероятным даром предвидеть опасность впереди. 

Да, крысам присуще отменное чутье на опасность, Питер читал. Умные тварюшки. И осторожные. Как и он. 

Сириус, подобно любопытному щенку, готов был совать свой нос куда угодно. Порой с ним было нелегко. 

— Эй, ты чего застрял, трусливая крыса? Тебе же нравятся темные и тесные лазейки! Идем быстрее, ну! Вдруг найдем клад Основателей? Или древнюю оружейную? Гоблинские мечи, или могучие артефакты, или...

Питер закатывал глаза и старался оттянуть нетерпеливого друга подальше от очередной ловушки. 

— Сдохнем мы там, если не успокоишься. Поисковик запустил? 

— А нет, не успел. Да и зачем? Вон сколько паутины, этим ходом лет сто никто не пользовался, чего бояться?

— Блэк, присмотрись к паутине внимательнее. Ничего не замечаешь? 

— Ай, да что там в этой паутине? Гадость, конечно, но мы ведь гриффиндорцы! Ну же, идем! 

— Попробуй лучше бросить туда что-нибудь на всякий случай. У меня предчувствие нехорошее. 

— Ты просто трусишь, Пит. Или боишься, что в эту нору не сможешь пролезть. Меньше надо лопать пирожных на ужин. И на завтрак. И на обед тоже! 

Питер обычно недовольно морщился при этих словах — он действительно любил вкусно поесть. Пухлые щеки делали его похожим на хомячка и он злился, когда друзья шутили на эту тему, хотя старался тщательно скрывать свои настоящие эмоции. Сириус бил по больному чаще других, а Питер лишь тайком вздыхал: все, кроме слизеринцев, готовы были простить красавчику Сириусу, балагуру и весельчаку, практически любую глупость. И Питер не был исключением. 

— Не глупи, Сири. Мой аппетит здесь ни причем, и я часто оказываюсь прав в таких случаях, признай. Лучше отлевитируй туда что-нибудь ненужное. 

— У меня все нужное, — ворчал Сириус. — Ну, разве что Кричера не жалко. Но вызвать его сюда не получится, эх...

Осторожность Питера обычно оказывалась не напрасной, Сириус неохотно признавал, что да, не стоило торопиться, и Пит далеко не дурак, хоть и зануда, но все равно настоящий Мародер и гриффиндорец, и они когда-нибудь станут настоящими героями и первопроходцами! Или придумают что-нибудь совсем-совсем гениальное, и тогда матушка и Регулус смогут убедиться, что он, Сириус, вовсе не... В общем, его семья еще увидит, что ошибались насчет Сириуса! И Джеймс увидит! А директор Дамблдор так вообще!

Джеймс и Ремус, пока Сириус и Питер таскались по подземельям Хогвартса, выискивая в нем все существующие крысиные норы, в это время корпели в библиотеке, подбирая нужные следящие и поисковые заклинания — им пришла в голову идея составить свою, секретную и особенную карту Хогвартса. 

Дело, конечно же, увенчалось успехом.

Стоило ли говорить, что четверка балбесов, сотворивших гениальную в своей многофункциональности карту Хогвартса, обладающие древним и единственным в своем роде артефактом — мантией-невидимкой — и привыкшие плевать на любые правила, не остановилась на достигнутом? Все дороги оказались открыты перед ними!

Правда, эти дороги вели всего-навсего в Хогсмит.

Да, сбегать туда в любое время было весело. Поначалу. 

Потом стало скучно. И Поттер предложил: 

— А почему бы нам не освоить анимагию? Было бы круто! И Ремусу в полнолуние будет с нами веселей носиться по Запретному лесу.

Сильная стая делает сильнее каждого своего члена. Да, они стали анимагами. И Питер ни капли не удивился, когда превратился в крысу. 

***

 

Стая всегда будет сильнее одиночки. 

Северус терпел поражение за поражением в своей личной войне: Мародеры превосходили его пусть не знаниями, но грубой силой и количеством. Он не уступал им в подлости и изобретательности, но из-за численного перевеса слишком часто проигрывал. А самое страшное — он чувствовал, как постепенно и неотвратимо теряет Лили. 

Красавчик Поттер, богатый, знатный и талантливый, безоглядно влюбился в его Лили и волочился за ней с упрямством парнокопытного — и у Северуса, с его угрюмым характером и откровенно не самой красивой рожей, почти не было шансов на ее любовь.

Он пытался привлечь Лили пусть не харизмой или внешностью — но талантом и умом. Придумывал новые заклинания и зелья, помогал в учебе, старался быть рядом каждый миг, который удавалось выкроить из своего давольно плотного учебного расписания, но...

Случай на озере решил все. 

Он дрожал от ярости и бессилия, но ничего не мог исправить — слишком увлекся, зачитавшись, и его застали врасплох. Было плевать на унижение, ни капли не смущало выставленное на обозрение всему Хагвартсу нижнее белье — он же не девчонка, в конце концов! — но подло брошенное Империо, заставившее его произнести то самое слово в адрес Лили...

Нет, этого она не простит ему никогда.

Как и следовало ожидать, Лили не простила. А веских доказательств в пользу того, что благородные гриффиндорцы воспользовались одним из непростительных заклинаний, у него не было.

Только его слово против слова четырех молодых волшебников, пользующихся немалым авторитетом у сверстников.

Но своей грязной и преступной выходкой они подписали себе приговор.

Ублюдки Мародеры, подобно многоглавому крысиному королю из маггловской сказки, годами командовали своими крысиными войсками, состоящими из тупиц-гриффиндорцев, натравливая их на него — и в конце-концов сумели-таки превратить в изгоя. В уродца, обреченного щелкать валившиеся на него неудачи, как орехи. В заколдованного принца, потерявшего свою принцессу.

В тот день, на берегу озера, Северус дал самому себе магическую клятву, что не успокоится, пока последний из Мародеров не сдохнет. Он одну за другой отрубит все четыре головы крысиного короля. 

И тогда Лили, его милая Лили, прекрасная потерянная принцесса, вернется к нему и расколдует; сможет разглядеть в нем что-то привлекательное под непритязательной внешней оболочкой. Она увидит, что на нем злое колдовство, созданное постоянными издевками и унижениями со стороны гриффиндорских крыс.

В тот злополучный день Северус принял окончательное решение: он готов был присоединиться к другой крысиной стае — сильной, злой и безжалостной, не щадящей никого и ничего.

***

 

На пятом курсе Питер понял, что без ума влюблен в Сириуса.

Возможно, это происходило постепенно — однако осознал свои чувства Питер в тот момент, когда они, перекинувшись, вдвоем резвились на поляне в ожидании ускакавших куда-то Ремуса и Джеймса. Питер, заигравшись, упал на спину, а Сириус вдруг длинно лизнул ему брюшко.

Тело крысы странно отреагировало на собачью ласку, потому что Питер почувствовал себя так, словно его прошибло ударом молнии по позвоночнику, начиная от кончика хвоста и заканчивая ушками.

Сириус увлекся — катал его лапой по земле, вылизывал мордочку и между лапок, заставляя Питера восхищенно попискивать от восторга.

Они даже не заметили, как превратились обратно в людей и продолжили свои игры...

И Питер понял, что нашел свою пару — умного и красивого волшебника, рядом с которым готов был провести всю жизнь и умереть в один день — как и мечтал когда-то в детстве.

Сириус охотно продолжил начатое, хотя дальше невинных ласк они не заходили. Но Питер готов был ждать большего столько, сколько угодно. Сириус рано или поздно будет принадлежать только ему. Они юны, сильны и красивы, куда торопиться?

Единственное, что напрягало Питера — слепое обожание, с которым относился Сириус к Джеймсу. К счастью, тот мечтал о Эванс — но вокруг нее постоянно кружил Нюниус, и Питер решил, что стоит подстраховаться: во время очередной шутки, после того, как они вздернули Нюниуса вверх ногами на виду у всего Хогвартса, Питер незаметно наложил на него Империо и заставил выкрикнуть оскорбление в лицо Эванс.

Взгляд Нюниуса на озере был страшен.

Конечно, тот все понял — как прекрасно понимал также и то, что никто не поверит его словам. У Питера не было причин волноваться.

Но почему-то интуиция вопила об опасности: был бы Питер сейчас в облике крысы — уверен, что даже шерсть встала бы дыбом от дурного предчувствия. Но человеческая сущность задавила трусливый крысиный инстинкт — не от Нюниуса же ждать беды?

Беда пришла не скоро и не от Нюниуса: в конце последнего курса их с Сириусом невинные игры заметил директор Дамблдор. И вызвал к себе на разговор, чтобы убедить в том, насколько неправильны их отношения.

Питер нотацию директора слушал без особого внимания: до конца учебы оставалось всего ничего, и директор ему был уже не указ. Да у того и самого рыльце было в пушку, кой-какие сплетни о нем Питер слышал краем уха.

Но вот Сириус... 

— Ладно, Хвост, подурачились и хватит, неправильно это, сам ведь знаешь, — авторитет Дамблдора для Сириуса был неоспорим. — Да и директор же говорит! Слышал же? Нужно бороться против Того-кого-нельзя-называть, не дело сейчас глупостями заниматься.

— Но, Бродяга, — растерялся Питер. — Чем мешают борьбе наши с тобой поцелуи? Мы ведь... Я же люблю тебя, Сири.

— Да и я тебя тоже, Пит, ты чего? Всех вас люблю! Вы для меня как семья, и ты тоже, веришь?

Питер верил. Очень хотел верить, что Сириус любит его все же не так, как всех остальных.

В то, что все кончилось, не успев начаться, он тогда не поверил. Ну не может же такого случиться! Зачем Дамблдор влез в их отношения? Чем они мешают, какое ему дело?

Сириуса после того разговора как подменили — он держал Питера на расстоянии. Опять сблизился с Джеймсом, а когда тот сыграл свадьбу с Эванс, вообще практически поселился в его доме. И они оба начали отдаляться от Питера и Ремуса...

Зато Дамблдор стал очень частым гостем в доме Джеймса на пару с Сириусом. 

Питеру хотелось убивать — но кого именно, он к тому времени еще не был уверен. Он боролся с инстинктами, требующими драться за свою пару; человеческая сущность в нем еще долго не сдавалась.

До тех пор, пока Дамблдор не начал сватать Сириусу какую-то грязнокровку.

И тогда Питер понял, что надежды нет. А сам он разрушен, уничтожен — и осколки разбитых надежд превратили сердце в кровоточащий, мертвый кусок мяса. Он безумно захотел уничтожить Сириуса, Джеймса, Дамблдора, себя... 

А также взорвать к дракклам собачьим весь ублюдочный мир, который не дает ему возможности быть с тем, кто дороже всего на свете. 

Питер слегка повредился в рассудке — и в порыве отчаяния предположил, что если убрать Дамблдора подальше от Сириуса, не допускать больше, чтобы тот продолжал влиять на него — и все вернется, как было. Можно и убить старого ублюдка, тоже вариант.

Но вот справиться с бородатой тварью своими силами Питер не мог. Нужно было придумать, как сделать это чужими руками.

И Питер пошел на поклон к Волдеморту.

***

 

Когда Северус понял, что в пророчестве речь вполне могла идти о Лили, первым делом он испугался.

Затем задумался.

Проанализировал возможные варианты развития событий: первым в его списке на уничтожение стоял Поттер, и упустить такой шанс он не мог. Если все тщательно организовать — у Лили есть шанс остаться вдовой. 

А у него будет все время мира для того, чтобы вновь добиться ее дружбы, вернуть расположение и... и, возможно, когда-нибудь, в далеком будущем, заслужить любовь? Он даже готов был полюбить ее будущего ребенка, пусть это и поттеровское отродье.

Но в отродье текла также и кровь его Лили.

И Северус, взвесив все "за" и "против", вспомнил свои навыки в изобретениях новых заклинаний, провел несколько бессонных ночей в библиотеке, затем в лаборатории... и сварил вполне себе безвредное зелье, которое тайком подлил Темному Лорду.

Безвредным оно было для тех, кто обладал целостной душой. Темный Лорд к таким не относился — и встал на дорогу безумия. Пытки магглов, террор, идиотские решения. Северус наблюдал за скатывающимся в маразм хозяином и ждал. Что за дело ему было до убитых незнакомых людей? Он всегда был изгоем и не знал, что значит сочувствие.

Не хотел знать.

Ему нужен был Темный Лорд, посчитавший своим главным врагом недавно родившегося ребенка, а никому в здравом уме подобная мысль не смогла бы прийти в голову.

Когда Темный Лорд окончательно укрепился в своей идее-фикс, Северус на всякий случай перестраховался: вырвал у него обещание пощадить Лили.  
А затем — отправился к Дамблдору. Старательно потренировавшись перед встречей правдоподобно изображать раскаяние.

***

 

Крыса пролезет в любую щель.

Питер пользовался преимуществом своей анимаформы и шпионил всюду, где только мог. Поэтому оказался в курсе разговора Нюниуса с Дамблдором. И только удивился иронии судьбы: Нюниус предал темную сторону и перешел на светлую из-за своей безответной любви. А он, Питер, поступал ровно противоположным образом, предавая друзей и светлую сторону и переметнувшись к темным. Из-за безнадежной любви к Сириусу.

И из желания отомстить Дамблдору.

Решение друзей сделать его Хранителем было как нельзя кстати, и Питер отправился к Волдеморту, предвкушая, как бросит Аваду в спину бородатому мерзавцу, пока тот будет разбираться со своим главным врагом.

***

 

Северус виртуозно умел накладывать маскировочное заклинание — благодаря годам вражды с Мародерами. Он легко мог спрятаться даже от Темного Лорда, чем и пользовался довольно часто. Поэтому стал свидетелем разговора Петтигрю с Темным Лордом. Он не особо удивился его грязному предательству — уж кому, как не ему, знать об истинной сути гриффиндорцев? Все они мрази, все до одного.

Когда он сотрет парочку таких же уродов с лица земли, мир станет только лучше.

Он узнал, как собирается действовать Дамблдор и когда отправится к Поттерам Лорд.

Когда Лорд убьет Поттера и начнет разбираться с Дамблдором, Северус бросит Аваду ему в спину. Позже остальных Мародеров он сможет убить и сам, это о Поттера нельзя марать руки, иначе Лили никогда его не простит.

Поэтому сейчас ему придется использовать Лорда.

***

 

Питер проскользнул вслед за Волдемортом в дом Поттеров.

Джеймс лежал на полу.

В душе у Питера что-то болезненно сжалось при виде мертвого друга, причиной смерти которого стал он сам — но это ощущение ни в какое сравнение не шло с тем страшным чувством потери, что охватило его, когда он понял, что вместе с Сириусом ему не быть никогда.

Плевать. Если плохо ему — пусть страдают все.

Поэтому Питер обошел тело и устремился наверх, предвкушая, как будет убивать Дамблдора, который, как он знал, ждал Волдеморта под оборотным, приняв облик Лили Эванс.

***

 

Поначалу все шло по плану.

Северус под маскировочным заклятьем вошел в дом в Годриковой Лощине, посмотрел в лицо мертвого Поттера.

— Это расплата за твое Империо, ублюдок. Тогда, на озере, — процедил он сквозь зубы, хотя его главный враг уже не мог услышать этих слов. — Ты заслужил такой конец.

Он устремился на верхний этаж, где под личиной Лили должен был ожидать Темного Лорда Дамблдор. Нужно было завершить начатое и избавиться от хозяина — пока хотя бы от одного, а там будет видно.

Из комнаты наверху раздался отчаянный плач ребенка.

— Нет... — удушливая волна дикого всепоглощающего страха навалилась на Северуса подобно убивающей тени смеркута — его Лили никогда бы, ни за что не оставила бы своего ребенка в опасности! Не подвергла бы его даже малецшему риску!

А значит...

Значит, Дамблдор обыграл его. Обманул. Не спрятал Лили в безопасном месте, собираясь встретиться с Темным Лордом в поединке один на один, а использовал в качестве подсадной утки. 

Мерлин, почему он доверился старому пауку и не подстраховал ее сам! Он же в свое время имел возможность убедиться в хваленом "благородстве "гриффиндорцев и сомнительной честности светлой стороны!

Но, возможно, еще не поздно...

Он бросил Аваду в спину Лорда на бегу, влетев в комнату и не сняв с себя маскировочного заклинания.

Поздно...

Зеленый луч из его палочки попал в цель в тот самый момент, когда Темный Лорд бросил Аваду в ребенка.

Мальчишку закрыла своим телом Лили, в которую прилетела еще одна Авада, откуда-то из-за шкафа.

Три Авады, выпущенные в один момент из трех палочек, срезонировали, испепелив Лорда, убив Лили и отпечатавшись на лбу ребенка, оказавшегося в центре зеленых вспышек, тремя короткими черточками, соединенными между собой в виде молнии...

Северус не мог пошевелиться, пытаясь осознать произошедшее.

Лили мертва.

Его жизнь больше не имеет смысла.

Ничто в этом мире не имеет смысла.

Разве что...

Дамблдор. Который обманул, подставив его Лили, пока сам прятался где-то за шкафом. Сквозь боль души приходило осознание произошедшего, но привычка быстро принимать решения проявила себя даже в этой ситуации.

Он, Северус, отомстит. Не сейчас — на нем метка, и теперь, после смерти Лорда, он будет особенно уязвим. Нужно продолжать втираться в доверие к Дамблдору, залечь на дно, затаиться, подождать. А когда подвернется подходящий момент — отомстить.

Придет время, и Дамблдор заплатит за свое вероломство.

Северус немедленно аппарировал прочь — в одиночестве оплакивать свою потерю и мечтать о мести.

***

 

Когда Волдеморт бросил Аваду, Питер тоже выпустил свою, целясь в тонкую фигурку, бросившуюся вперед и закрывшую собой ребенка... 

А еще кто-то со стороны двери бросил Аваду в Волдеморта.

Хотя почему кто-то? Бородатая мразь не захотела рисковать и ждала в засаде, подставив Эванс и ее сына под Аваду Волдеморта.

Питер чуть не заплакал: все оказалось напрасно. Он пожертвовал жизнями друзей ради мести Дамблдору, но тот в итоге вышел сухим из воды.

— Пит? — из состояния глубочайшего шока его вывел голос Сириуса на пороге комнаты. — Что... Как? Как это произошло?

Питер не хотел ничего объяснять. Не хотел смотреть в глаза Сириусу. Не хотел смотреть, как неверие в глазах, которые он так неистово любил, сменялось на понимание происходящего, а затем — на кипучую, нечеловеческую ненависть.

Ненависть к нему, Питеру.

Для него все потеряно. Теперь навсегда.

— Предатель! Как ты мог? Как ты мог поступить так, Пит?

Питер не ответил — подобрав палочку Лорда, он немедленно аппарировал прочь.

Сириус аппарировал за ним.

Питер ожидал его на улице, полной магглов. Ему больше нечего было терять.

— Я мстил, Сири. Мстил за то, что ты поманил меня любовью и отверг. Я отомстил за это, как смог: тебе, Джеймсу, которого ты так обожал, Эванс, Дамблдору... Всем вам. Я предал всех из-за тебя. Живи теперь с этим, ублюдок. Это ты виноват во всем!

Питер послал взрывное заклинание, неосторожно задев при этом собственный палец, и аппарировал прочь...

Жизнь кончена.

Он хотел забиться в самую глубокую нору, прекратить быть человеком; он хотел забыть, что это значит — быть человеком.

— Ой, крыска! — услышал он детский голос и оказался в руках худенького рыжеволосого мальчика. — Ты покалечила лапку? Я тебя вылечу и ты будешь моей!

Питера прижали к груди и он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь забыться в чужом тепле.

***

 

Гарри Поттер очень мало походил на своего ублюдка-отца: да, он был достаточно нагл, но не опускался до подлости и травли тех, кто слабее. Драки предпочитал один на один, не вел себя, как мразь; и, положа руку на сердце, Северус готов был признать, что бедолага-герой, которого готовили к жертвенному алтарю, к образу настоящего гриффиндорца был ближе всех, кого Северус знал в своей жизни. Хотя даже близко не блистал талантами, как его родители.

Обычный, слегка туповатый и ленивый сопляк.

Но при этом Поттер-младший стойко сносил все удары судьбы, которые валились на него один за другим. Северусу нравилось его изводить — чтоб не расслаблялся. Жизнь все равно обещает потрепать Поттера гораздо больше, чем угрюмый и опустившийся школьный учитель, регулярно срывающий на нем зло за собственные неудачи.

Иногда Северус даже незаметно помогал сопляку — в память о Лили.

Он так и не простил себе ее смерть и жил только ради будущей мести. Которая все время откладывалась на неопределенный срок: проделать все так, чтобы убить одного из самых сильных и известных волшебников современности и при этом избежать Азкабана было непросто.

Но он умел ждать.

И ждал.

***

 

Питер словно очнулся, просыпаясь из глубокой многолетней спячки, когда почуял знакомый и родной запах.

Запах Сириуса.

Реальность обрушилась на него удивительными открытиями: спасаясь от душевной боли, он настолько глубоко загнал куда-то внутрь себя свою человеческую сущность, что, придя в себя, обнаружил сильно подросшего сына Джеймса и изрядно постаревшего, сбежавшего из Азкабана Сириуса, охотящегося на него.

А также по-прежнему здравствующую, живую и невредимую бородатую тварь. Дамблдора. 

Желание отомстить накатило на него с еще большей силой, чем когда-то, — и, чудом вырвавшись от почти поймавшего его Сириуса, Питер отправился на поиски Волдеморта.

Он воскресит его и подождет, когда тот уничтожит наконец-то его главного врага. А он, Питер, поможет ему в этом, чем сможет.

Будет рабом у его ног, отдаст все, что угодно — лишь бы добиться в этот раз своей цели.

***

 

Когда Темный Лорд возродился, Северус понял, что ждать исполнения главного своего желания осталось немного. Теперь было на кого списать собственные неблаговидные дела.

Главное, действовать наверняка.

***

 

Провожая взглядом Сириуса, падающего в Арку Смерти, Питер умирал.

Он худо-бедно продолжал жить, пока его Сириус томился в Азкабане и ненавидел его.

Не сдавался, когда Сириус рыскал за ним по Хогвартсу позабыв о еде, удобствах, крестнике и дементорах — ненависть сильное чувство, гораздо лучше полного равнодушия.

Но теперь Сириуса не было в этом мире. 

И Питеру тоже не стоило задерживаться в нем надолго.

Перед глазами Питера встала картинка из далекого прошлого: дядина лопата, опускающаяся на голову несчастной крысы.

И крысюк, вернувшийся в сарай, чтобы умереть рядом с ней.

Но он не крысюк... он уйдет за Сириусом только тогда, когда перегрызет горло тому, кто поднял лопату на его пару.

Невзрачная серая крыса аппарировала прочь из Отдела Тайн — Питер знал, где находится один из крестражей Волдеморта.

Нужно только наложить на него одно хитрое проклятье и подкинуть Дамблдору информацию о местонахождении крестража — а одновременно и одного из Даров Смерти.

***

 

Проклятье с руки Дамблдора Северус вполне мог бы снять. Если бы захотел.

Но он не хотел.

Он предпочел весь год упиваться своей местью, делая вид, что лечит, хотя на самом деле только немного облегчал тому мучения — за смерть Лили тот должен был заплатить сполна, и легкая смерть не входила в этот своеобразный ценник. Для Темного Лорда тоже варилось хитрое зелье, но с этим можно было подождать.

И когда Северус наконец-то выпустил из своей волшебной палочки Аваду в лицо Дамблдору, он почувствовал настоящее счастье.

Половина мести свершилась.

Осталось закончить сюрприз для Темного Лорда.

***

 

Северус вернулся домой, в Паучьем Тупике, который приходилось делить с мерзким предателем. Ублюдок Петтигрю в кои-то веки не шпионил за ним в его же доме — кутаясь в потрепанную мантию, мало защищающую от холода, неподвижно стоял на заднем дворе.

— Знаешь, что это такое, Снейп? — заслышав шаги, спросил он, не оборачиваясь.

Северус проследил за его взглядом: на снегу темнела кучка дохлых крыс, сбившихся в тесный клубок.

— Твои дорогие родичи, Хвост? — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Жаль, что ты не с ними. Но всему свое время.

Петтигрю мерзко хмыкнул.

— Поверь, Снейп, я знаю, как ты мечтаешь запустить в меня парочкой пыточных. Или милосердной Авадой на худой конец. Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но я уже давно мертв. Большей частью, — он поворошил крысиный клубок и левитировал его вверх, оставив на уровне глаз. — Смотри, Снейп. Видишь? У бедных тварей слиплись и перепутались хвосты, обрекая их на мучительную смерть. Это крысиный король — настоящий, не тот, о котором придумывают сказки и легенды. Звучит круто, но вот выглядит... Зимой в поисках тепла крысы тесно прижимаются, их голые хвосты, испачканные дерьмом, примерзают друг к другу. Запутываются намертво. В попытке освободиться крысы начинают метаться, дергаться во все стороны — и в результате хвосты сплетаются так, что превращаются в смертельную ловушку, обрекая их на неминуемую гибель от голода и жажды.

Северус не проронил ни слова в ответ.

Он молча рассматривал прообраз сказочного крысиного короля — и понимание подступало густой горечью к горлу.

— Никто и никогда не видел живого крысиного короля. Единственный шанс для отдельной крысы выжить — отгрызть себе хвост и таким образом освободиться. Но...

— Но крысы для этого недостаточно умны, — хриплым голосом продолжил его мысль Северус.

— Ты понял меня, Снейп, — хмыкнул Петтигрю и протянул ему маленький флакон с густой мутной жидкостью. — Прощальный подарок тебе от меня. Это яд Нагини — сможешь сделать себе противоядие. На всякий случай — ты же в курсе любимой забавы нашего дорогого хозяина? Возможно, тебе даже удастся выжить... если вовремя отгрызешь себе хвост.

Петтигрю трансфигурировал крысиного короля в сухое полено и поджег его прямо в воздухе.

— Всю жизнь я считал тебя ущербной крысой, Снейп. Крысой-одиночкой. Это казалось ужасно противоестественным, но в итоге ты все-таки нашел свою стаю. И рано или поздно уничтожишь членов этой стаи — как и я. Черт, мы ведь похожи... я ведь тоже неправильная крыса.

Молчание собеседника не влияло на желание Петтигрю выговориться.

— Зелье в твоей тайной лаборатории я подправил — моя плоть использовалась в ритуале возрождения Темного Лорда, зелье получится сильным и направленным только на него. Да и вообще, кровь такого неудачника, как я, лучший катализатор для зелья Инфелисити. Я благодарен тебе за смерть Дамблдора, ты исполнил мою мечту. Надеюсь, твой план в отношении Лорда тоже окажется удачным.

Да, Северус имел готовый план. И шпиона под боком.

Нет уж, теперь понятно, что не шпиона. 

Предателя.

Предателя всех и вся.

— И еще одно, Снейп... Послушай доброго совета — обруби хвосты, если выживешь. Начни жизнь сначала. Мы все в свое время натворили глупостей — прощенья я не прошу, но... Проживи свою жизнь и за нас. За всех. Но по-другому. 

Северус не ответил.

Вместо зловещей фигуры крысиного монстра с головами Мародеров, которого он создал в своей фантазии и которого ненавидел всеми фибрами души, перед ним стояло жалкое зрелище несчастных зверьков, которые умирали от голода и жажды из-за невозможности отлепиться друг от друга.

Он всю свою жизнь воевал с тенью, пока монстр подыхал от собственной глупости.

— Прощай, Нюниус. Увидимся в лучшем мире. Возможно.

Северус продолжал молчать, наблюдая, как оплывшая, бесформенная фигура Петтигрю исчезает в дымке аппарации.

Он понимал, что видел ублюдка в последний раз.

***

 

Северус Снейп вышел из такси и торопливо бросился к лифту: действие оборотного заканчивалось. Конечно, вряд ли стоит опасаться магглов, но он слишком долго вел двойную игру, чтобы сейчас позволить себе спалиться на мелочи. 

Особенно сейчас. 

Он вошел в небольшую квартиру, которую снимал последний месяц, бросая на стол журнал с кричащими заголовками и множеством колдофото его, Северуса Снейпа. Героя Магического мира, посмертно награжденного орденом Мерлина. Оправданного по всем статьям. 

Поттер все же очень многое взял от Лили: как и она, предпочитал поступать по совести. Он разделил бремя славы с бывшим профессором, которого посчитал погибшим. В общем-то, все справедливо. Но... 

Это самое "но" мучило Снейпа со смерти Волдеморта. Потому что заслуга в победе над ним была не только Поттера, не только его, Северуса... Как бы ни отвратительно было признавать подобное, но к этой победе ощутимо приложил свою мерзкую крысиную лапу и небезызвестный трус, предатель и верный раб Того-Самого-Кто-Тупо-Сдох... Петтигрю своей кровью усилил зелье, притягивающее к человеку все возможные неудачи. Вот Темному Лорду и не повезло.

Очень сильно не повезло.

Подох от простого Экспеллиармуса, потому что недооценил своего раба и верного слугу. 

Как недооценили его в свое время Дамблдор, Блэк, Поттер... Вернее, оба Поттера — и отец, и сын. Да и он сам... 

Северус Снейп пошел ва-банк и все же последовал совету крысюка. И сейчас, до бесконечности анализируя факты, не мог не признать — он выиграл по всем фронтам. Подготовился к укусу Нагайны, разработав и долгое время загодя принимая противоядие. Посетил могилу Дамблдора, щедро пропитав Бузинную палочку в его руках зельем Инфелисити, — не было даже тени сомнения в том, что рано или поздно Темный Лорд доберется до нее. 

И когда отправлял Поттера к Лорду, чтобы тот завершил уже проделанную работу, он с дымкой воспоминаний незаметно выпустил Феликс Фелицис в виде пара, чтобы тот его вдохнул. Проколовшись однажды, он предпочел подстраховаться, хотя Темный Лорд слишком долго не выпускал Бузинную палочку из рук и неудачи уже должны были начать преследовать его. Серьезной опасности безносая тварь для Поттера не представляла. 

Превратившись в полного и абсолютного неудачника, Темный Лорд благополучно самоубился, успев избавить Поттера от крестража и в очередной раз сделав его героем Магической Британии.

Все удалось. Сложнейшее зелье, сваренное благодаря его таланту и многократно усиленное при помощи крови и мстительности двойного предателя Петтигрю — и Магический мир избавлен от угрозы. Заслуги приписаны молодому поколению, старшее — расплачивается за свои ошибки. 

И что делать теперь ему? Насколько смог, он искупил свою вину. 

"Ее уже не вернешь, Снейп. Но чтобы продолжать жить, тебе придется оборвать те черные нити, которыми она пытается затянуть тебя в Бездну. Отрубить себе хвост, прикипевший к мертвецам. Попытайся жить рядом с живыми..." 

Словно отвечая его мыслям, взгляд упал на статью в "Ежедневном Пророке": 

"Палочка, принадлежавшая Питеру Петтигрю, известному предателю и верному слуге Темного Лорда, оказалась найдена в Отделе Тайн, прямо напротив Арки Смерти. По утверждению Гарри Поттера, Петтигрю погиб в поместье Малфоев, задушенный собственной серебрянной рукой, но тело так и не было найдено. Учитывая вышеназванную находку, возможно ли, что умирающий Петтигрю, движимый раскаянием, аппарировал к Арке, где погиб Сириус Блэк? Которого Петтигрю предал одним из первых? Самую правдивую версию читайте на второй странице, новые расследования Риты Скиттер!"

— А вот ты не смог отгрызть себе хвост, которым переплелся с хвостом Блэка, верно, Петтигрю? — глухо пробормотал Снейп, отодвигая журнал. — Или не захотел?

Он уже знал, что последует последнему совету предателя. 

Выпьет одно из своих экспериментальных зелий, которое бесповоротно и навсегда меняет внешность. 

Может, стоит выпить еще одно свое зелье, которое еще не испробовал на человеке? Зелье, которое дарит собственный облик в тот момент жизни, когда человек был бесконечно счастлив?

Учитывая его, Северуса, жизнь и количество в ней счастливых мгновений — он должен превратиться как минимум в безмозглого младенца. Он прожил всю свою жизнь без единого проблеска счастья. 

Ну и плевать. 

Последний из Мародеров погиб в битве за Хогвартс — глупая клятва, которую Северус дал когда-то на берегу озера, оказалась исполнена, его ничто не связывало с прошлым. Он попытается начать жить заново.

Северус оставил приоткрытой входную дверь, чтобы в случае чего добросердечные соседи пришли на помощь, сел у порога и в несколько глотков выпил мутно-желтую густую жидкость. Затем подумал — и достал еще один флакон, с плещущейся в нем изумрудной сверкающей субстанцией.

Он наделал много ошибок... и не за каждую из них заплатил сполна. Он попробует оставить их груз в прошлом — обрубит свой длинный крысиный хвост, переплевшийся с хвостами таких же глупых крыс, как и он сам — и который не дает ему вырваться из плена угрызений совести, неподъемных обязательств и застарелой боли, медленно и мучительно убивая.

Он обрубит хвост, превращающий его в крысиного короля — не того, из сказок, а настоящего. Жалкого и подыхающего в жестоких мучениях клубка из запутавшихся в собственных хвостах крыс.

Эпилог

 

Утром Северус Снейп проснулся девятилетним мальчиком.

Он несколько минут рассматривал себя в зеркале: его облик, когда он впервые встретил Лили, подружился с ней и полюбил с первого взгляда: сначала чистой детской любовью, позже — глубокой юношеской страстью. Именно в этом возрасте он пережил самые счастливые мгновения своей жизни.

Он снова ребенок.

Он сможет начать все сначала.

Северус поднес к своему виску волшебную палочку:

— Обливи... — и осекся на полуслове.

Стоит ли стирать себе старые воспоминания? 

Да, они болезненны и отдают горечью сделанных ошибок и низких поступков. Они рвут душу на части и отравляют существование. Но...

Но в этих воспоминаниях — его Лили, милая, прекрасная Лили. Его опыт, оплаченный собственной кровью — и кровью многих других волшебников. А еще глупый сын Лили, безрассудный и по-настоящему честный в своем истинно гриффиндорском благородстве, в существовании которого Северус убедился лишь благодаря ему. Он смотрит на мир ее глазами и готов довериться любому лживому ублюдку. Возможно, ему потребуется помощь и защита? 

Воспоминания со временем поблекнут, уйдут в глубь души, оставляя место для новых, не таких болезненных. А он попытается искупить... Хоть что-то.

Он так и не решился стереть себе память — второй крысиный король тоже предпочел не отрубать себе хвосты окончательно.

Но, в отличие от первого, предпочел жизнь.

Его ведь попросили прожить ее за всех — за себя и за тех глупых мальчишек, которыми все они были когда-то, натворив ошибок и заплатив за это непомерно высокую цену...


End file.
